Angels Return With Style!
by FuryFlames51
Summary: After 3I life returns to normal. This tale is about the new life of Shinji, Asuka, Misato and the others ... sort of. RR.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Ok this is gonna be my second fanfic. I terminated the last sadly. Anyways lets get down to business. I am still pretty much new. This was inspired by my friend Chang! Also R+R. I take all e-mails good and bad. Same with reviews. Special Thx to OniLink51 for prereading my story! Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion, Though I wish I did  
  
*____* Means Action,  
  
______: _____________ Means someone talking,  
  
(_________) Means place or time,  
  
_________ : (______) Means way of talking  
  
After 3I  
  
In Shinji's room  
  
Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana,  
  
Shake that thing Miss Annabella,  
  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna,  
  
Jodi and Rebecca  
  
*Shinji reads magazine*  
  
Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop,  
  
When the beat drops,  
  
Just keep swinging it,  
  
Get jiggy,  
  
Get crunked up,  
  
Percolate anything you want to call it,  
  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity,  
  
Me want fi see you get live on the riddim when me ride,  
  
And me lyrics a provide electricity,  
  
Gal nobody can tell you nuttin,  
  
Can you done know your destiny,  
  
Asuka: Shinji No Baka! Its dinner time!  
  
Yo sexy ladies want par with us,  
  
In a the car with us,  
  
Them nah war with us,  
  
In a the club them want flex with us,  
  
To get next to us,  
  
Them cah vex with us,  
  
Asuka: Yo! Baka-boy! ... Grrrrrrr *Gets up and stomps to shinji's room*  
  
Shinji: (To self) Yes! My favorite part of the song (Authors Note: He is listening to his SDAT)  
  
Shinji : (Voice turns really deep) From the day me born jah ignite me flame, gal a call me name and its me fame,  
  
*Asuka walks in but Shinji doesn't notice*  
  
Its all good girl turn me on, Til a early mornin, Let's get it on, Let's get it on til a early morning, Girl it's all good just turn me on,  
  
Shinji: Oh hey Asuka watchya doing in my room? Anything wrong?  
  
Asuka: ...... SHINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU DIRTY PERVERT!  
  
Shinji: I wasn't doing anything! I .. I .. I swear!  
  
*Asuka kicks Shinji where no man wants to be kicked*  
  
Shinji: WOHHHHHHH! (Squeaky Voice) Help ... Me ... Misato  
  
Asuka: That's what you deserve you hentai! *stomps out of room*  
  
*Misato enters room* Misato: Hey dinners ready! And clean your room after. Man you are getting more and more Dis - Or - Ga .. Oh forget it! Dirty! (To self) Man I gotta continue those language courses!  
  
Shinji: (Squeaky Voice) Help ... Me!  
  
Japanglish Dictionary : Baka - Stupid  
No Baka - Is Stupid  
Hentai - Pervert  
  
Authors Note: This is not gonna be a songfic don't worry. I do not own Get Busy by Sean Paul either. Sorry about the song format. I don't know how to do it. If you know plz e-mail I to me. Thx for all who helps. 


	2. Chapter 2: Shinji Strikes Back At least...

Author's Notes : Special Thx goes to Onilink51. Disclaimer: I don't own evangelion but I still would like to  
  
*Infirmary*  
  
Ritsuko: How did this happen Shinji? Your left nut AHUM testicle is twisted to the right 5 times and your other one is bruised badly!  
  
Shinji: (Still in squeaky voice) I'd rather not talk about it (to self) OMG! Asuka almost made me a girl . Must get veangence! *Starts laughing out loud evily*  
  
Ristuko: .. Ok ... @-@ *Slowly creeps away ..*  
  
Shinji: (Stops laughing) huh? Where did the doctor go? Oh well  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Toji: Dude .. Why do you have a cast ... on your nuts -_-  
  
Shinji: Shut up. I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Kenuske: AHAHAHA ... You got kicked by satan's daughter right?  
  
Shinji: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AIDA! SHE IS GONNA PAY I SWEAR!  
  
Kenuske + Toji: @-@ *Takes step back* Alright! Operation Devil Termination has begun!  
  
*Later*  
  
Shinji: Hey asuka what are you doing after school?  
  
Asuka: Its none of your business but I am going to the mall with hikari.  
  
*Shinji walks away* Shinji: (Through walky talky) Kenusuke, get ready with the honey shooter after school next to the mall.  
  
Kenusuke: Got it Shin-man!  
  
Shinji: Kenusuke  
  
Kenusuke: Yea?  
  
Shinji: Don't call me that .... ever again  
  
Kenusuke: Uhhhh ... you got it  
  
Toji: *Interupts them* Hey what do I do!  
  
Shinji: Keep Hikari busy  
  
Toji: Really? Cool! Yo shinji can you hook me up with contacts that see through clothes?  
  
Kenusuke + Shinji: Now that's just sick @-@  
  
*At mall entrance*  
  
Asuka: Hey Hikari! The baka-boy tried to follow me to the mall so becareful!  
  
Hikari: Who? Shinji? Hes not that type of person ..  
  
Asuka: (To self) Yeah right (Out Loud) Yeah sureeeee  
  
Suddenly a glob of honey comes from the bushes.  
  
Asuka: AHHHH!  
  
And then a lodge of honey bullets shoots out. *Whoosh!* All of them miss except for one . which hit asukas dress. *Asuka falls on ground dramatically*  
  
Asuka: (Raspy Voice) Hikari ... I have been hit! Go on without ... me ...  
  
Hikari: You serious .. its just honey! Get up you big baby!  
  
Asuka: Oh yeah -_-;;  
  
Hikari: Ok les go  
  
Asuka: Okay, know what? I don't like honey anymore @-@  
  
Hikari Mutters. Hikari: Yeah whatever. Sometimes your just too immature  
  
Asuka: I heard that!  
  
Hikari: @-@  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Shinji On Cell Phone: Hey yo BM can you help me. Well see, there is this girl that keeps harrasing me. Can you plz come and slice her up ... Really? Cool Thanks!  
  
A Blademaster from Warcraft III comes in with a huge sword.  
  
Asuka: Hes green! AHHHH  
  
BladeMaster: Wasabi! *Starts trying to slice asuka but the only thing he does is cut shirt in half showing her whole chest*  
  
Asuka: (Enraged) .... GRR YOU SHALL PAY *Kicks BM in groin*  
  
BM: (Squeaky Voice) Ow .... *Rolls away  
  
Shinji: What a baby .. Until next time Asuka!  
  
Authors Note: Blademaster is from Warcraft III. He is green with a red pants. His chest is bare and one of his quotes is "WASABI"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omake:  
  
Suddenly a glob of honey comes from the bushes.  
  
Asuka: AHHHH!  
  
And then a lodge of honey bullets shoots out. *Whoosh!* All of them miss except for one ... which hit asuka's favorite dress. *Asuka falls on ground dramatically*  
  
Asuka: (Raspy Voice) Hikari . I have been hit! Go on withou ... me ...  
  
Hikari: You serious . its just honey! Get up you big baby!  
  
*Asuka gets up* Asuka: Yeah .. But its my favorite dress. And look the honey made it all sticky, and the yellow designs are ruined and ...  
  
Hikari: OK, WTF! Forget dis. I hate the mall -_-;; 


End file.
